Urea group-containing polyisocyanate mixtures which are liquid at room temperature are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,083. Such mixtures are described as being prepared by reacting polyoxyalkylene polyamines having functionalities of from 2 to 5 and amine numbers of from 20 to 250 with specific polyisocyanates based on diphenylmethane diisocyanate. The polyisocyanates used are selected from the group consisting of (i) at least one diphenylmethane diisocyanate isomer and (ii) a mixture of diphenylmethane diisocyanates and polyphenyl polymethylene polyisocyanates where the diisocyanate content of the mixture is from 55 to 90 weight percent. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,356. Similar products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,814, but the isocyanate used is an aliphatic isocyanate.
It is also known that diphenylmethane diisocyanate and its higher derivatives can form stable prepolymers with primary amine terminated materials having a degree of amination of from about 25 to 85% and with secondary amine-terminated materials having a degree of amination of from 25 to 100%. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,242. The amines described in this reference are prepared by reacting a hydroxyl-terminated polyether with hydrogen and ammonia or a primary amine in the presence of catalysts to reductively aminate the polyether.